


然而大香肠、大香蕉和大山竹又做错了什么

by winter_night, zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: 预警:极度ooc，文笔差，联车产物，戏精上身，可能存在文风突变的情况，乳环play，拘束带play，猫尾震动棒，强制爱，骚断腿一句话概括:台柱噗噗老师，带领小新人甜甜老师，拍gv的故事请勿上升真人！！！谁上升谁倒霉！！！×3





	然而大香肠、大香蕉和大山竹又做错了什么

　　  
摄影师助演全部到位，明亮的灯光将不大的房间照得亮堂，化名为甜甜的青年只觉得光裸着大腿的自己无所遁形。穿着快递员服装的搭档还在和导演做着最后的沟通，即使有过一次拍片的经验他还是觉得十分不适应，金博洋紧张得揪着略长的衬衫一角，眼睛扑闪着略带害羞的光。

　　看着博洋已经把原本平整的衬衫下摆揪出了褶皱，羽生脸上难得露出了担忧的神情，连助理的话都没听进几句。反观他的搭档，虽说是被人不停的叫着"甜甜老师”，紧张的不行，到底还是认真的红着脸晃荡着白嫩的小腿在听导演讲戏。

　　“表情不用太夸张，但也不能太理所应当，尽量把自己代入到那个身份里去。”

　　导演看着金博洋一脸认真的样子满意的点了点头，挥手叫来助理，然后让他把衣服撩起来，在他的乳尖上喷了一点点麻醉剂，再把多余的水迹擦干净。

　　待他们离开去检查噗噗老师那里的状况时，他忍不住自己伸出手碰了碰上了麻醉的两点，痛感虽然被减少了很多但也仍然保留着基本的触觉，大概是导演故意希望这些疼痛能让他入戏吧。

　　“不要紧张，甜甜，跟着我的步伐走就好。”

　　羽生把压着刘海的帽子向上抬了抬，露出弯弯的眼睛，绽开一个招牌微笑， 金博洋像是感受到了一阵春风拂面，心里的不安略微散去了些。

　　噗噗老师真的很温柔啊。

　　他微微红了脸，回了一个略显羞涩的笑容。

　　羽生望着那双充满了孺慕之情的眼睛，心里突然被烫了下，不由得开始期待接下来的拍摄了。

　　趁着没人发现，他狡黠的笑着轻扭了一下金博洋软软的小屁股，在他还没有反应过来之前就笑眯眯的准备就位了。涨红着脸愣了半天的金博洋，坐在沙发上想着接下来会发生的事情，心脏砰砰的跳，捏紧了小拳头，深呼吸了一口气，冲着导演点了点头。

　　清脆的铃声传来。

　　“来啦！等等！”

　　独居的大男孩连裤子也没来得及穿就毫无戒心的开了门。一个穿着快递员制服的男人站在门外，苍白布着青筋的手里捧着盒子，压低的帽檐让人看不清他的表情。在门打开的一瞬间占据了门口有利位置，大男孩还没有发现自己已经插翅难飞，而是惊异又好奇地望向他。

　　“先生，有您的快递请签收。”

　　斯条慢理的声线带着三分调笑三分危险，从男孩的角度只能看见他漂亮的菱形薄唇勾起了一个漫不经心的弧度。

　　不太对……

　　“可是.……可是，我没有买什么东西啊？”

　　小动物般的直觉让他不由得退后了两步，面前身份不明的男人却轻轻用脚勾上了房门，进一步靠近给男孩带来压力。

　　“你.……不要再靠近了.……”

　　发觉自己已经陷入困境的男孩有些惶恐，却被来人三步并作两步握住手腕压到沙发上。

　　“是谁，买了这么色情的小玩意儿还不肯承认啊?”

　　用余光瞟向包裹，看到上面的发货店铺，金博洋的脸一瞬间羞的通红。 他有些恼羞成怒的试图挣脱手腕上的束缚，可惜被羽生在耳边吹了一口气后便软下了身子。

　　“果然不出我所料，已经是被自己好好调教过的绝品了呢。”

　　满足的用舌头舔着薄唇，羽生用一只手掐着金博洋纤细的双腕，另一只手撕开包裹将里面的道具一样一样摆在他面前。

　　“拘束带和震动棒，还是带着猫尾的，就这种东西能喂饱你吗？”

　　看到了箱子里用小袋装起的赠品，羽生像是发现了什么新大陆一般，笑眯眯的拿出里面的乳环在金博洋眼前摇了摇。

　　“这倒是个好东西，颜色也很配你呢。”

　　金博洋的小脸在看到那个小袋子里装的东西的一瞬间吓得开始发白，挣扎的愈发用力却仍不能逃离分毫。

　　“你……你到底是谁！放开我！我要喊人了！”

　　大男孩紧张的声音都颤抖起来，雪白的大腿被男人强制的从中间挤入，完全动弹不得。仍然看不清面容的快递员，手指猛地扯开扣得严严实实的衬衫衣领，露出男孩精致的锁骨和雪白的胸膛，粉嫩的乳粒在空气中微微挺立，舌尖色情的滑过留下透明的水渍。

　　“啧，小小年纪学什么欲擒故纵，穿成这样不就是为了勾引男人吗？让叔叔来满足你怎么样？”

　　“放开我， 叔……我、我才没有勾引男人，你不要胡说！”

　　漂亮的杏眼不自觉带上丝丝水雾，男孩恐惧着乳粒上的快感，声音不情愿的染上哭腔。

　　“镜头拉近！给乳头一个特写！”

　　导演的声音洪亮如惊雷，一下子让金博洋更为紧张，摄影师顺从的扛起摄影机靠近，几乎触到水润润的乳头上。这种被所有人围观的羞耻感让金博洋浑身泛起了红晕，白嫩的脸蛋红扑扑的在场工作人员都下意识的咽了咽口水。

　　“你个变态！”

　　被人拉着手脚往拘束带里塞的感觉一点都不好受。 导演在旁边喊着让甜甜老师反抗的激烈一点，于是一来二去他的手腕和脚腕上都是羽生掐出来的红印，看着可怜不已。被限制了行动能力，金博洋只能调动起面部表情来，尽力入戏表达着他的不满和愤怒。

“你这是违法！！”

　　紧接着那人像是耍他玩一样，面对着他大开双腿的诱人模样视而不见的来到了金博洋身后把他整个人搂在怀里。知道剧本接下来发展如何，他有些害怕的闭上眼睛微微颤抖起来，不出意料的听见了身上衬衫被撕坏的声音，以及感受到了有一双手覆上被打了麻药的乳尖，手里还拿着冰冰凉的铁制小玩意挑逗着他已经开始慢慢挺立起来的红果。

　　“……违法？”

　　像是听到了天大的笑话，羽生嗤笑一声，用指甲刮搔着天天涨大了一圈的乳头。

　　“你是要弯着腰，掰着自己的小屁股向警察叔叔哭诉，一个快递员把精液射到了你的小穴里吗？说不定……他们更愿意尝一尝你的滋味……”

　　被迫听着一些淫秽不堪的话，天天双腿被迫分开到极致，细瘦的手腕被牢牢束缚，黑色的带子更衬得博洋肤白似雪。眼角残留着未干的泪痕，剧烈起伏的胸口和斑驳的红痕妩媚又妖娆。

　　“把胸挺起来！”

　　 残酷地拧掐通红的乳粒，大男孩痛呼出声，颤颤巍巍的抬起单薄的胸膛。身体勾勒出优美流畅的线条，挺翘的臀部抵着沙发，纤细的腰肢直直挺着，仿佛上帝面前虔诚的羔羊献祭自己的一切纯洁。羽生无声地笑着，布着青筋的手臂温柔抚摸着身下人的乳粒，在那身躯渐渐放松停止颤抖之时，毫不犹豫用针尖穿过朱果。

　　“疼! ”

　　在一瞬间惊呼却不敢乱动，金博洋紧咬着下唇，眼泪滴滴答答的淌了下来。喷过了麻药却仿佛没有减少什么疼痛，四肢都被禁锢在拘束带里让他更加无法反抗。

　　眼睁睁的看着红色的血珠从他的胸口前渗出来，再被带上了银白色的小环，身体却仿佛通过疼痛获得了某种程度上的快感，他不想承认自己的身体如此淫荡，却悄悄挺起了另一边还未被穿孔的乳尖，诚实的反应自然也没逃过羽生的眼睛。

　　抹了一把他胸前的鲜血舔到嘴里，狭长的眼睛陶醉的眯成一条线， 手上的动作却是不符合表情的粗暴。扯起另外一边红果。

　　“看来是很喜欢呢，这边也要吗？小荡货？”

　　说罢指腹蹂躏着娇嫩的乳珠，看着金博洋满眼泪花的样子，心里的施虐欲也渐渐被唤醒。

　　“不要……不要了叔叔，好疼呜……”

　　被汗水浸湿的发丝黏在额头上，博洋拼命摇着头，像是要把疼痛和深入骨髓的快感通通甩开。

　　过长的刘海盖住眼睛，只留下嘴角诡异的弧度，艺术家一样漂亮的手没有一丝颤抖，针尖穿过另一边挺起的乳尖。红玉般的血丝缓缓淌出，大男孩痛得喊不出声，只能无力的张着嘴任凭泪水在眼角缓缓流下。羽生着迷地伏在博洋身上，嫣红的舌尖细细舔过带着血珠的乳粒，湿润通红充血的顶端。

　　“多么美的身体.... ”

　　不知何时变得嘶哑的嗓音充满了情欲的味道，羽生低声说着，爱怜地抚摸身下人的黑发，手指扯着戴上银环的乳头。漂亮的细环与少年精致又脆弱的身体相得益彰，疼痛夹杂着快感让他不自觉地小小呻吟着，脸颊上是诱人的红晕。细微的低泣，比任何一个风骚的妓女还要勾引人犯罪。

　　“你、你干什么！不要啊！”

　　后穴突然传来的诡异感觉，让博洋不由自主的叫出声来，导演却在此时此刻喊了卡让他表情再浪一点。 羽生的手指还停留在他刚刚清理过还湿润的小穴里，不上不下的感觉让他痛苦的直摇头，沁着眼泪的可怜模样让羽生心里一动， 手指微微弯曲顶在那一点上，成功的逼出了他有些失态的浪叫。

　导演像是挖到了宝一样连忙继续拍摄，而被好好的调教着前列腺的小人儿差点因为脱口而出的“羽生”而咬了舌头。

　　庆幸着自己还有理智没有NG，金博洋眼睁睁的看着羽生抽出了手指，换上了猫尾巴款式的按摩棒抵在穴口，后庭食髓知味的吞吃着冰冷的前端，他看着面前的快递员脸上挂着他看不懂的笑。

　　“乖宝宝就先试试吧，看看是更喜欢这个还是叔叔的大肉棒呢？”

　　说罢将按摩棒整根没入，打开了开关。

　　“哈啊、嗯……不行，太刺激……停、停下来……不要... ”

　　猫儿般的少年脚趾蜷缩着，小腿紧紧绷直，身体猛烈震颤着，秀气的性器高高翘起，顶端渗出些许前列腺液。

　　“那怎么行呢？买东西要先验货才能签收，宝宝不知道吗？”

　　恶劣地按下按钮，震动棒更加迅猛搅弄着后穴，淫液飞溅弄湿了沙发，羽生把毛茸茸的尾巴缠绕上濒临高潮的阴茎，手指抠弄着湿润的铃口，又死死堵住。

　　“被自己的猫尾巴干得还满意吗？好宝宝说出实话，叔叔就让你更快乐……”

　　仅仅依靠后穴源源不断的快感，淫荡的身体就要到达顶峰，博洋扬起纤细的天鹅颈，身体挣扎着想要释放，却被按住要害无力反抗。

　　“好厉害……猫尾巴太厉害了，穴儿被干得好舒服啊，嗯.. 嗯.......你放手，让、让宝宝射吧。”

　　在众目睽睽之下，小声说着羞耻的台词，金博洋脸烧得通红，却在此中获得了难以言喻的快感，不顾一切想要释放的冲动让他放下了一切廉耻心。下身不受控制的涨大了几分，羽生一瞬间只想把身下人压在沙发上狠狠操弄，让那小嘴发出更为放浪的呻吟。

　　这是他从事这一行业从未有过的冲动，深吸几口气，他才勉强平复下心中暴虐的欲望。

　　身体的颤抖牵动了胸前还在淌着血的孔洞，痛感和快感混杂在一起让博洋分不清是在天堂还是地狱。

　　“乖宝宝，叔叔让你舒服。”

　　松开了手指的禁锢，看着面前的小孩儿爽到用后面高潮射的肚皮上都是精液，羽生不禁动了坏心思，伸手握住猫尾来来回回的在淌着淫水的小穴里抽插，本就高频率震动的玩具更是逼着后庭一阵痉挛。

　　"叔.....不想要这....”

　　委屈的用祈求的眼神看着依然用帽檐遮住脸的陌生男人，已经厌倦了这种机械式的自我满足，他那被调教的放荡身躯，现在更渴求面前人的灼热硕大插进来，直到他晕过去。羽生强忍着身下高抬头的性器的胀痛，脸上仍然是难以捉摸的笑容，他捏着白嫩小孩的下巴。

　　“那你想要什么？想要叔叔帮帮你吗？”

　　“唔……叔叔、叔叔...我要..插进来吧....受不了……”

　　除了足间的白袜，几乎一丝不挂的大男孩被玩具干得浪叫连连，雪白的小屁股摇个不停，急切的在身上从头至尾连帽子都不曾摘下的陌生男人股间摩擦。被摩擦的部位涨大了几分，男人呼吸急促起来，随手拉出还在震动的猫尾丢在一边，拉开拉链猛地挺进作乱的秘穴。似是不满自己被身下人勾引得乱了阵脚，他用力拍打在男孩肉感十足的臀瓣上。

　　“夹那么紧做什么，迫不及待想让叔叔喂饱你吗? "

　　娇嫩的部位留下清晰的掌印，博洋死死咬住嘴唇才扼制了放荡的呻吟。

　　“不，不是的叔叔...我没有...”

　　嘴里叫着颇廉耻的称呼却丝毫不为此脸红，金博洋被绑住的双手紧紧抓住束缚他手腕的带子，连指尖都在泛白。

　　“没有?你这里可不是这么说的……”

　　调戏般的伸出手指触摸着被塞的满满当当的穴口，羽生看着身下人虎牙死死咬着唇瓣的隐忍模样轻笑一声。他用双手的虎口卡住不知是因为被束缚太久还是太过紧张开始发抖的小腿肚，狠狠向已经被开发过的内里冲撞进去。

　　粗大的性器和玩具不同，灼热的温度和鼓胀的青筋无不提醒着金博洋他在被一个男人操的事实。

　　博洋瘦弱的身体在沙发上被操干的来来回回移动，被紧紧束缚的部位已经被勒出明显的红痕。羽生一时心下不忍，解开了他手腕上的禁锢。仰着头闭着眼睛忍耐如潮般快感的天天，双手自觉的搂住身上人的紧绷着肌肉的臂膀。

冰冷的摄影机沉默而又忠实的记录着一切。

　　一个超近距离的特写把博洋的淫态一网打尽。镜头中，男孩蹙着眉，被汗水浸湿的发丝黏在额间、脸庞，微张的小嘴浅浅低吟着，紧闭着双眸像是在承受巨大的痛苦又如耽溺于极致欢愉。

　　羽生不由得想到，身下这人如此魅惑又性感的一面将在无数人面前展现。一个个或高壮、或矮胖、或年轻、或年老的男人将用淫邪的目光打量这具纯洁又淫乱的身躯，甚至隔着屏幕把自己的精液射在他此时美丽不可方物的面容上。

　　嫉妒的阴霾蒙上心头，他只占据了男孩漫长生命长河中的点滴，结束了这一次拍摄，他又会多少次像现在这样在陌生男人身下婉转承欢？

数十次……不，数次以后，这双漂亮的眼睛还能那样……纯真又信赖地注视着我吗？

　　“睁开眼...看着我，告诉我现在肏你的是谁...？”

　　黑眸前所未有的幽深，这是剧本外的一句台词，但他不知怎的，称得上凶狠的话语，竟然脱口而出。当男孩睁开水润的杏眼，迷蒙又茫然看着他时，羽生只觉得自己十分可笑。

　　脚腕还被结实的绳子捆着，双腿撑着M型方便着性器来回进出，情乱意迷之间不断的被疼爱敏感之处，骤然听见剧本外的这句话，博洋竟一时不知道该如何回答。

　　“叔…叔叔……？”

男孩怯生生的声音传入耳膜，看着那双明亮的眸子清晰又完整得倒映着自己的面容，羽生突然暗自无奈的笑了。

Carpe diem 及时行乐，无声的词语萦绕在舌尖，消散在被情欲点燃的空气里。不论日后，你将投入谁的怀抱，至少此时此刻，拥有你、爱抚你的人……是我。

　　羽生伏身轻柔的吻在博洋绯色的脸颊、红肿的嘴唇，后穴里进出的阴茎愈发卖力的顶弄着。男孩忘情的搂住男人的背脊，在亲吻中发出一声声情欲的闷哼，努力的张开嘴伸出红艳艳的小舌头。

　　虽然是剧本之外的吻，羽生却听见了拉近镜头的声音，时刻注意场内的导演自然发现了其中的不同。同样是亲吻，这一次却是那么的慎重，那么的认真，仿佛冒着寒气的冰面带上了温度，灰白无声的画面染上了色彩。

羽生舔舐着金博洋的虎牙，戳着他的舌尖，拥抱的动作偶尔碰到胸前的伤处引起痛呼，也都摸着他的耳垂安抚下来。后穴中的肠液和精液随着越发猛烈的动作溅了一些出来，碰了几下再一次是因为后方的快感就站起来的男孩的白嫩性器，他露出一抹微笑。

　　“宝宝，叔叔肏到你射出来好不好?”

　　说着羽生动作慢了下来，转而用自己的阴茎细细研磨着紧致多水的穴口。刚适应了迅猛的撞击，突然慢下来的节奏让博洋一时恍惚。难以言喻的瘙痒从穴内传到神经末梢，慢条斯理的研磨只是浅尝辄止，根本无法满足淫荡的身体。

　　好想...好想让羽生狠狠插到身体最里面，好止止痒。

　　被自己放浪的想法吓了一跳，小穴猛地收缩一下， 像是挽留渴求着肉棒。刚刚还被宝宝这一羞耻称呼逗得面红耳赤的男孩，此时已大胆直视身上人的眼睛。尖尖的虎牙不停的磨蹭着嘴唇似是犹豫了一阵。

　　“好呀... ..宝宝想被叔叔肏到射出来...还想让叔叔用浓浓的牛奶喂饱宝宝的小嘴...”

　　漂亮的杏眼望进男人的眸里，无辜的表情像是在说今天的下午茶想吃草莓布丁一样纯洁，嫣红的舌尖舔着嘴唇，说出的话语却是无比的下流，却意外让人心痒难耐。

　　“那宝宝可都要把牛奶乖乖含着，漏出来的话会有惩罚哟。”

　　羽生仅仅是暗示般的用手指玩弄着银白色的乳环，被操出了水的小嘴就已经迫不及待的开始一张一合的吮吸着他的硬物，甚至自己用空出来的双手掰开圆润的臀瓣，用晶晶亮的眼睛渴求着他。

　　看到此情此景羽生也不再忍耐，一口咬住男孩脆弱的喉结就开始大力的抽送，将硬物直直的送向穴心，解开了一直束缚双腿的带子，握着已经被勒麻的脚踝就是一个挺身， 彻底将小孩儿搂在了怀里。

　　"哈啊....叔叔...好爽....填的满满的……”

　　从金博洋仰卧的角度来看甚至能隐隐约约看见小腹处透出的一点性器的轮廓，强大的视觉效果让他不禁绷直了脚背，在他的前列腺再一次被冲击的时候，终于抓着羽生的肩膀直接射了出来。

　　“呜..被操射了..叔叔我想喝牛奶....”

　　在高潮的一瞬间，小穴紧紧绞着性器。飞溅的淫液洒在两人的小腹上， 但一下又一下的挺弄并不会因此停滞。在射精时被肏干，双重的快感让男孩放逐了理性，只知毫无章法地扭动灵活的细腰，不断迎合挺入的阴茎重重撞击在娇嫩的穴心上。

　　羽生禁不住一声闷哼， 绞紧的小穴像一张小嘴温柔的包裹着他的性器，吮吸个不停，他用腰力破开男孩的身体，几乎把自己的阴囊也顶入湿滑黏腻的穴口。

　　".... 叔叔这就把牛奶喂给你”

　又是一阵激烈的抽插，羽生不再按捺射精的欲望,把性器埋入他的身体，接二连三的射了几股。小穴里灼热的精液几乎把男孩烫伤，他浑身颤抖着接受浓稠液体的洗礼，发出小声的呻吟，清澈的嗓音因为长时间使用已经带上沙哑，反而更显淫靡。

　　羽生把疲软的性器从男孩体内拔出，摄影师不会放过任何一个好镜头， 对准小穴拍个不停。刚经历过一场性事的小穴显然已经习惯了性器的形状，一时不能合拢，即使博洋因为摄影机的存在，难堪的缩紧后穴，仍阻挡不了精液的流淌。粉红的媚肉向外翻着，浓稠的液体将其滋润的亮晶晶的，险些沾上动辄几万的昂贵镜头。

　　羽生皱了皱眉，不动声色的挤开让博洋羞耻不已的摄影师。手指搅弄着半开的穴口。

　　“宝宝，牛奶没有含住，你说叔叔应该怎么惩罚你呢? "

　　咕叽咕叽的水声让男孩恨不得钻进地缝里，一并隔绝面前无耻之徒的调戏，但心有余而力不足。

　　“叔叔改天送快递的时候，再来喂你可好？”

　　说着，男人理了理自己除了裤子拉链没有一丝凌乱的衣物，压低了头上的帽檐。

　　“期待我们下一次见面……”

　　嘴角勾出一个危险的弧度，不等沙发上一身凌乱的男孩有所反应，他又像刚开始踏入这个房子时一样静静离开了。

　　金博洋似乎还没有从刚才的浪潮里脱离出来，维持着刚才的姿势大口大口地喘着气，眼角有些发红，似乎要掉泪。穴口仍在不停地张张合合吞吐着白浊，努力适应着突如其来的空虚。

　　导演让摄影师把特写从眼角一直拍到脚趾，全身拍了个遍。之后一个大声喊：“卡！”

　　在场的工作人员几乎都松了一口气，几位定力不佳的甚至急匆匆向洗手间走去，被身旁的同伴嗤笑。拿来干净的浴巾，谢绝其他人的帮助，羽生在所有人行动之前把沙发上的甜甜抱了起来。

“啊…麻烦你了，噗噗老师…”

正因浑身发软、使不上劲而尴尬的金博洋心里十分感激，男人只是回了一个迷人的微笑。

洗漱间里——

靠在磨砂玻璃门上，羽生和博洋有一搭没一搭得聊着。时不时帮忙递一些衣物，因为结束了工作，两人都觉得十分轻松愉快。

“…噗噗老师，这次真的多亏了你，否则一定不会这么顺利的结束的，有些片段可能要重拍好几次，我真不知道该怎么感谢你……”

“没有没有，明明是甜甜自己表现的好，撩得我心脏跳得都快蹦出来了！心动的不得了！”

“噗噗老师真会说笑……”

“哪里是说笑了！……说真的甜甜，待会儿和我约会去怎样？”一股脑地说完，羽生不由得捏紧了拳头，屏住呼吸听门那边的回应。

“好呀……”

静了好一会儿，羽生听到门那边的金博洋如是说道。

————————沙雕的分界线—————————

南风:【叔叔请你吃大香肠怎么样，宝宝？】羽生blablalablabla……

夏风:噗，对不起我一个豹笑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。咳咳，那我接下来是不是应该写大香蕉啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

乔治:噫你们这样的话那我改的时候要写大山竹了【手动滑稽.jpg】


End file.
